


Come to me

by StrangeGRoxy



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Drama, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeGRoxy/pseuds/StrangeGRoxy
Summary: "Ven a mí", le susurró aquella dulce voz al oído, "Ven a mí, yo te daré todo aquello que deseas."Porque aunque fueran diferentes y todo por lo que apostaban iba en contra de su raciocinio, incluso aunque los astros del cielo les dieran la espalda, era inevitable lo que el destino les deparaba...»Estaremos juntos hasta que el sol anuncie el comienzo de un nuevo día y nos obligue a decir adiós.»
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Come to me

Cuando despertó, lo único que podía sentir era el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y la pesadez de sus párpados. Estaba tumbado sobre el frío cemento del suelo, casi completamente paralizado. Su lengua, inflamada dentro de su boca, a duras penas pudo emitir un chasquido de fastidio.   
Y a pesar de eso, él estaba casi perfectamente familiarizado con aquella condición física. Ya la había sentido muchas veces pero, sin embargo, esa vez se notaba... Diferente, muy distinto a como _**él**_ lo dejaba tras alimentarse.

El rubio era más suave, conocía sus límites y sabía lo suficiente como para satisfacerse sin hacerle daño. Pero no, era completamente distinto.   
En ese momento todo en su cuerpo denotaba violencia y brusquedad; su cuello estaba tenso y le dolía ante el más mínimo ademán, su cabeza estaba completamente embotada, su piel estaba cubierta por marcas y moretones, y apenas podía mantenerse consciente por la falta de sangre.

Su instinto ya se lo había advertido cuando recuperó la conciencia, así que era imposible negar lo obvio: no estaba con el rubio, lo que estaba pasando no era cosa suya... ni siquiera estaba en su casa. Por lo que podía ver, estaba en un sótano — o un trastero— lleno de cajas y otros trastos, envuelto en penumbra, frío y sucio de polvo... y sangre. ¿La suya o la de otra víctima?, se preguntó, aunque sentía cuchillas clavándose en su cerebro ante el más leve esfuerzo por intentar pensar con claridad o, siquiera, recordar cómo había llegado allí.

— Tengo que salir de aquí... — murmuró para sí, en un tono bajo y medio afónico, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

De repente, su ojo captó el brillo de la luna contra el cristal de lo que parecía ser una ventana a ras del techo. Era pequeña, pero si conseguía que sus piernas respondieran, podría correr —o arrastrarse— hacia allí y usar alguna escalera improvisada con las cajas apiladas para alcanzarla y escapar. Aunque claro...

Sus pies, descalzos y llenos de suciedad y cortes, estaban entumecidos y ni sus brazos ni sus rodillas respondían ante los desesperados comandos de su cerebro para girar y arrodillarse. “ _No pienso rendirme. No voy a morir aquí. No sin luchar para escapar_ ”, se recordó, tensando su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor agudo de su cuello. “ _Solo una mano. Gira la muñeca,_ _gírala_ _”_ , ordenó, observando fijamente su mano izquierda, frunciendo el ceño mientras controlaba su respiración para que su pulsación no se alterara.  
Le dolía el cuerpo al completo, sintió su cabeza palpitando y, de alguna forma, podía notar como todos sus huesos crujían por el esfuerzo; sin embargo, todo aquello no valió nada comparado con el alivio que le embargó el pecho cuando vio como su temblorosa mano giraba lentamente. Se suspirar con calma antes de seguir con el resto del brazo, con cuidado y paciencia, y, después de un rato, pudo apoyarse en un codo para tirar de su cuerpo.   
Era cada vez más fácil, lo que significaba que el veneno ya iba desapareciendo de sus venas.

Los consejos del rubio servicio servido una vez más.

Su mirada se fijó en la ventana, mientras se arrastraba hasta las cajas que descansaban bajo la ventana, y, por un momento, dejó que sus labios rotos se torcieran en una leve sonrisa de alivio. Ya faltaba menos, solo unos pocos metros y ya estaría a un paso de su salvación ...

Sin embargo, el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse, la repentina claridad y el crujido de las escaleras ante unas pisadas algo pesadas, consiguieron que la sonrisa se le borrase de un plumazo, mientras su cuerpo magullado era cubierto por la prominente sombra del recién llegado , el cual le observaba de brazos cruzados mientras chasqueaba la lengua, decepcionado.

\- Te imaginaba más obediente, Roronoa - le comentó. “ _Esa manera de nombrarme ..._ _”_ , reparó, intentando recordar de qué le sonaba.

Y, tras varios segundos, la neblina densa que cubría sus recuerdos se despejó, congelando la sangre en sus venas.

\- N-no ... Tú ... —Quería gritarle, patearle y escupirle. “ _Entonces las suposiciones de Law eran ciertas_ ...”, pensó, sintiendo la ira bullendo desde algún punto de su pecho, mientras el recuerdo de una promesa y una sonrisa femenina y cándida fustigaba su memoria.

Quería defenderse ante las claras intenciones del hombre, pero su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado y lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir, mientras que el otro se acercaba y se acuclillaba ante él.

\- Espero que puedas perdonarme, Zoro - le susurró, tapando sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza. El muchacho tragó saliva con dureza. Casi podía oír como sus colmillos salían de sus fundas, alargándose y afilándose en pocos segundos.

Estaba perdido.

\- No ... no, no —murmuró con desesperación—. Déjame ... ¡Déjame!

\- Lo siento, pero ... —musitó el hombre moreno, su aliento contra el cuello del ojigris, la punta de sus colmillos besando su yugular—. _Tengo hambre_ .

Y, después, silencio ... rápidamente interrumpido por un grito ronco:

\- _¡Sanji!_

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma, espero que os guste de veras y nos vemos pronto


End file.
